


[Reversed] A Moment of Weakness

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfortember 2020, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Rescue, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, comforting wade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: Peter gets a call that Wade needs help and ends up rescuing him. Wade is damaged both physically and mentally and needs a little TLC from Spider-Man.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214
Collections: Comfortember 2020, Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	[Reversed] A Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fill for SpideyPool 2020 Bingo: Free Space  
> Bingo fill for Spider-Man Bingo: PTSD  
> Comfortember 2020:  
> \- Rescue  
> \- Anxiety  
> \- Cuddling  
> \- PTSD  
> \- Protective  
> \- Hugs  
> \- Kisses  
> \- Hot Cocoa

Peter would be the first to admit that he had a bit of a stubborn streak. It was born of the constant need to prove himself as, not just a new Avenger, but because he was so scrawny and young compared to the others. Even some of the Avengers were prone to underestimating him, which was annoying and asinine. Peter felt he had more than proven his capabilities in the last few years. 

It still didn’t stop Tony from fretting over his well being and it rubbed Peter the wrong way. Tony had known him the longest but he was also the only non-super human on the team. Peter had powers; Peter had a healing factor (though dinky compared to others); and Peter definitely had more strength and stamina than the genius. So, excuse him, it was a little insulting for his mentor to still treat him like a baby. 

He refused to be underestimated, which is why he had become one of the biggest headaches of the older members of his team. It was also why he had been so hesitant to start dating. He looked like a stereotypical twink, truthfully, which led brutish tops and dominating women to think he was weak and fragile. 

Peter had no problem admitting to his pansexuality. It had never been a point of contention or embarrassment for the young man. His Aunt May didn’t care about his orientation so he had never been in a situation where it was questioned. It was just hard to find someone who didn’t treat him like a delicate flower. 

He smiled from his place on the edge of the Daily Bugle’s massive screen. JJ was yelling, as always, but other than that, the city was pretty quiet. Peter’s mind wandered to the man that had taken interest in him. Sure, he was reckless and never stopped talking but those qualities had become endearing to the spider recently. 

Wade had never made him feel less-than or like a damsel in distress. Even being much older and obviously more durable than Peter, the man didn’t treat the spider like glass. No, it was quite the opposite as he seemed to understand Peter better than the Avengers sometimes. 

Peter jumped a little when the earpiece in his mask came to life. “Spider-Man, you scouting?” he heard Bucky say right into his ear. 

“I’m here, BB, what’s up?” 

There was a lot of background noise on the other end before the man answered, “We’ve got our hands full with Doom here but we just got word that Deadpool may need some help at central Park. Mind checking it out?” 

Speak of the devil, Peter couldn’t help but think. “Yeah, I’ll see what kind of trouble he’s gotten himself into,” Peter responded, webbing to another building. 

It wasn’t until he was halfway to Central Park that he realized the Avengers were fighting Doom... _without_ him. The excitement to see Deadpool left like having the air knocked out of you after a fall. It left a bitter taste in his mouth even as he landed on a tree branch in the park. 

The park looked like a herd of gun-toting rhinos had come through. Bullet holes dotted most surfaces, benches had been ripped from the ground and even a tree had been uprooted and thrown. All thoughts of the Avengers left his brain when he saw a glint of metal. He jumped the distance and felt his stomach turn. 

Lying there was a very familiar severed hand, which still held a very familiar looking gun. The red glove told Peter everything he needed. He was going to walk away but groaned, tilting his head back, when he realized Wade would be upset if he lost his precious guns. Turning back around, he closed his eyes and worked the gun out of the fingers, which, thankfully, were still pliable. He tried not to gag as he clicked the safety on so he didn’t accidentally shoot himself. 

Using the light on his phone, he realized there was quite a bit of blood. Though not unusual for a fight with Deadpool, it almost seemed to be leading somewhere. Peter followed the trail until it stopped at the sidewalk path. His flashlight illuminated more blood and the anti-hero’s other severed hand. Peter felt sick when he saw the word written in blood on the sidewalk: 

AJAX 

“Fuck,” Peter breathed, tapping his ear piece. “We’ve got a problem.” 

“We’re kind of busy. What did Deadpool do this time?” Tony said, sounding distracted. 

Peter was already pulling up GPS to track Deadpool’s phone. It suddenly made a lot of sense why the anti-hero had given Peter permission to do such an invasive breach of privacy. Peter, honestly, hadn’t thought he’d have any need to use such permission but was glad Wade had had some forethought for once. 

Which begged the question...had he known this would happen? 

“He’s missing. Looking up his location now,” Peter said absently as the location popped up on his phone. “Got it. Headed to the docks.” 

“Wait, Spidey, we’re just about done here. It might be dangerous so take some back-up,” Tony grunted, obviously still fighting. 

Upset, Peter clenched his fists to keep from snapping at his mentor. “What was that, Tony? You’re breaking up! I-I’m going to check it out!” he yelled through the ear piece as if the technology could have static or lose connection. 

He hung up the call before Tony could protest. He didn’t need back-up for a quick rescue mission. Tony meant well but Peter didn’t need to be coddled. He has been doing it for nearly three years now and he was 19, damn it! He could handle himself. 

Webbing himself to the docks, he was a little caught off guard by just how many people were milling around at this time of night. He counted at least a dozen from where he crouched on the warehouse. It didn’t take him long to realize they weren’t random passersby but guards. They walked in a pattern around the building where the GPS was telling him to go. 

“No coincidence there,” he mumbled, taking note of the guard pattern so he could find an opening. There was even a guard on the roof of the building, he noticed. Peter needed to take him down and then he could sneak in from the roof entrance. 

After an hour of watching and waiting, he found an opening. He webbed over to the roof and hid behind some huge AC unit until the guard passed by. Webbing his mouth first, Peter quickly made short work of tying the man up and knocking him out (not necessarily in that order). He hid the bulky man and skulked to the door. 

He pressed an ear to the cold metal and listened. His spidey-senses were calm as he slowly opened the door. It didn’t make a sound as he made his way down the staircase. There was another door at the bottom that had a lot more noise going on behind it. There was a lot of scaping, yelling and banging going on but it didn’t sound like a fight. 

Opening the door a small crack, he found a large warehouse that was being cleaned out. Normal looking people were carrying huge pieces of sciency looking machinery like they weighed nothing. They were obviously packing everything up as Peter realized that, had he not waited like Tony wanted, they would have vanished. It gave him a little bit of spiteful glee knowing he had made the correct choice. 

Looking at his phone, he got a general direction of where Deadpool was being held. He squeezed out of the door silently but, thankfully, everyone was distracted and didn’t even notice when he webbed himself onto the ceiling. From there he had plenty of shadows to crawl through. 

He made his way towards where the GPS had been pinging. Slipping into a section of the warehouse that was separated by fake walls that didn’t quite make it to the ceiling, he found what he was looking for. Wade’s mangled body was lying in an odd container that had a cylindrical shape. The cover was made of glass so Peter could see Wade through it. 

Peter didn’t see anyone around but jumped a little when Deadpool jerked to life. He thrashed around in the container violently. With his sensitive hearing, Peter could make out the sound of muffled screaming, which definitely put him on edge. Wade’s hands-less arms banged on the inside of the tube, splattering blood across the glass. 

Dropping down without a sound, Peter crouched on the top of the glass until Wade seemed to finally notice. “Spidey,” he gasped, sounding a bit hoarse from screaming. “Shit, I”m so glad to see your beautiful ass! Get me out of this damn thing, will ya?” 

Peter hesitated a brief moment because he had never seen Wade so upset before. Based on the heaving of the man’s chest and shaking arms alone...it looked like the mercenary was having a panic attack. Just the thought of someone destroying Wade’s humor and making him like this had Peter boiling with rage. How dare they touch Wade! How dare they hurt him! 

Looking at the lid, Peter broke off the clasps holding it closed. He quietly moved it away so he could reach into the container and pull Wade upright. “Need help getting out?” Peter asked even as he was looping the man’s arm around his shoulders. 

Wade didn’t protest as Peter basically hauled the man out of the tube. The spider didn’t mention the terrible shaking in the man’s form. He needed to get Wade somewhere safe so he could come back and beat the shit out of whoever hurt him. 

“Hold tight,” Peter whispered, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist. He was a little surprised when the man wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck tightly. The spider quickly webbed them to the window ledge at the top of the closest wall. 

The windows obviously didn’t open but Peter easily used his glass cutting tool to make a hole just big enough for the two of them to fit through. He didn’t find it annoying at all that the trembling man still had himself wrapped around Peter like a lifeline. He easily webbed them to the next building once he saw an opening in the guard rotation. 

Once they were a few buildings over, Peter gently eased Wade down to the floor. “You doing okay, DP?” Peter asked gently, reaching out to take Wade’s mask off. The man’s eyes were crazed looking; his pupils were tiny pinpricks of black leaving a large amount of brown. “Talk to me, Wade.” 

He looked a little twitchy as he looked out at nothing. Small hands were already sprouting from his nubs, which, while gross, didn’t stop Peter from seeing the delicate tremble. Peter had to keep himself from growling in anger. 

Standing up, he was a little shocked when Wade’s arm wrapped around him suddenly. Peter looked down at the pleading eyes, feeling his heart break by just the sight of the man in such a state. “D-Don’t leave,” he whispered, so softly Peter almost didn’t believe the words had come out of his mouth. 

Every ounce of Peter’s rage diminished when he realized the man’s mental health was more important. He let it go and crouched down next to the man to wrap him up in a tight hug. “Okay, Wade, I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, squeezing tighter as if that would stop the shaking in the man’s body. “I’m just going to call the Avengers so they can finish cleaning out that warehouse.” 

Wade wrapped his strong arms around Peter’s waist, burying his face in the smaller man’s neck. His grip was like iron and unmoving but the spider didn’t mind. He just turned on the ear piece. 

“Wade has been extracted, sending location of obvious criminal activity. They’re clearing out. I’m going to get Wade out of here.” 

He waited just long enough for someone to respond, sent the location, and then turned off his communicator. “All done, Wade,” Peter whispered gently, rubbing the man’s back. The grip hadn’t eased even a little so Peter just stood up, dragging the bigger man up bodily. “Want me to take you home?” 

Wade was very still and uncharacteristically quiet for a few long minutes. When he did answer, it was to shake his head. The spider smiled, pressing the side of his face against Wade’s head. The man’s hug tightened. 

“Want to chill at my place, then?” he offered softly. The thought of having Wade in his tiny apartment sent a wave of excitement through him. The two of them usually only hung out at Wade’s place. 

The only response Peter got was a quick nod, which was more than enough. Wade was a heavy guy but Peter’s strength was more than enough to get him to his apartment. Wade kept his arms wrapped around Peter’s neck the whole time, hidden from the world in the spider’s neck. When he got to the window, he gently guided the man through the frame. 

His bed was right under the window so it was easy to get the man settled there. He was secretly glad for the recent walk-through because that meant the small one bedroom apartment was extra clean. “Can I help you get out of your suit?” Peter asked softly, crouching down in front of the man to get into his field of vision. 

Wade didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He just sat on Peter’s bed trembling. 

“Wade,” the smaller man soothed, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on the man’s knee. 

Peter got a warning from his spidey sense before Wade lashed out. He didn’t have hands large enough to grab so it ended up being a blunt hit. The spider easily caught the man’s forearm in a firm but gentle grasp. 

“It’s me, Wade,” Peter soothed, reaching up to gently tilt the man’s face up with a few fingers under his chin. “We’re safe now.” 

Wade had a hard time focusing on Peter’s face for a few seconds. When recognition registered, tension drained from the man’s frame. He slumped forward into Peter’s waiting arms. Peter wrapped him up into another hug, protecting him from the world. 

“There you are,” Peter cooed, running a gentle hand down the man’s strong back. “I’m going to run a hot bath for you, okay?” 

“O-Okay,” he managed to say out loud. 

Just hearing his voice, even as hoarse and raspy as it was, made Peter feel worlds better. “Stand up, let me help you out of your suit,” he smiled, helping the man. He slowly helped get the man out of his suit, glad for the fact that the man had (for some reason) worn underwear today. He draped the suit over his arm, taking the man’s upper arm to guide him towards the bathroom. 

The man followed obediently into the bathroom. Peter sat him down on the toilet before getting the bath water running. His bathtub was small but it wasn’t the size that mattered. Wade needed to sit in warmth. Turning to leave, he was a little startled when the other man stepped in front of him, blocking Peter’s path to the door. 

Wade cringed at himself but Peter just smiled gently. “I’m just going to throw these in the wash. I’ll come right back, okay?” Peter soothed, running a tender hand down the man’s scarred arm. 

It seemed enough as the man walked over to the bathtub. Peter averted his eyes as the man’s boxers were pushed off and busied himself with Wade’s suit. He paused at the door to the bathroom for a quick breath. Everything had happened so fast that he hadn’t had any time to think. 

“Wade, I’m coming in,” he said with a gentle voice. 

He didn’t hear anything other than the sound of water so he just went inside. If it were any other day, seeing the man squeezed into the small tub would be comical. Shit, Wade would have made his own jokes. Today, however, wasn’t like any other day and the man just looked pitiful with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring into the wall. 

Peter went over to sit on the toilet. “Do you need anything?” 

The silence was palpable. Peter had to admit that he hadn’t ever heard the man be silent for so long. It was a little unnerving. 

Then, a quick intake of air. “Can…” he started, voice wrecked. Peter waited patiently for the man to get his thoughts together. All he did was hold up his growing hands, looking up at Peter but not quite making eye contact. “My hands.” 

Peter was a bit confused for a second before it clicked. “Would you like me to wash you, Wade?” Peter asked, already grabbing the red spoof and lavender soap that he kept around for when he was stressed. 

The spider ignored the man’s flinch as he crouched down on the ground next to the tub. Peter gently ran the soapy spoof across the man’s shoulders, glad to see some of the tension drain from Wade at the attention with a soft sigh. 

Peter felt the stab of anger and sympathy all at the same time. How many times had he stood under a burning shower, wishing the heat would burn away the pain and guilt. 

How long had it been since he had been in this exact position with Wade taking care of him? It had been about six months, he had to guess. He wasn’t happy that Wade was like this but...he felt good knowing the man trusted him enough to allow him to help in such a vulnerable moment. 

Full of emotions, Peter wrapped his arms around the shaking man’s shoulders. He didn’t care about the scars or the moisture; he didn’t care that this man was naked. All he cared about at that moment was the intake of air and acceptance from the man as he raised his small hand to place on Peter’s elbow. 

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked, focusing on washing the man. The only response he gave as a quick shake of his head. It was definitely off that the anti-hero didn’t want food. He was usually starving after losing limbs. “Okay, but I’m going to order something for later. You need to eat.” 

He helped the man to finish washing and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel. “Tacos?” Wade finally whispered, so softly Peter almost missed it. 

With a soft smile, Peter nodded. “Of course, anything you want, Wade.” 

Peter didn’t leave Wade until the man was dry and cuddled under his thick, weighted blanket, which he used for just such occasions. “I’m going to order some food. I’ll be right back,” Peter soothed as he turned on the TV to some mindless cartoons. 

He took a few moments in the kitchen to call the one person Peter knew could shed some light on Wade’s current state: 

Weasel. 

“Kind of busy, kid,” was the monotone answer he got even though the man answered on the second ring. 

“Hey, I don’t have much time,” he whispered, so he didn’t alert Wade. “Wade got taken by some group, not sure of their name but he wrote Ajax in blood and now he’s acting...off.” 

The usually stoic man sucked in a breath through his teeth almost like Peter had hit him through the phone. “Shit, listen, if you need me to take him...I can take some time off,” he offered, sound like he was moving around frantically. 

“No, that’s not why I’m calling,” Peter smiled, glad he had gotten the bartender’s number. Weasel had groaned and complained but eventually had given it to him. “I don’t mind watching over him. I’m just...trying to know how to help. It seems like he’s got PTSD.” 

Weasel’s movement ceased. “Uh…” he said, flabbergasted. “Food, quiet and lots of rest. He likes tacos from Tito’s and pizza from Marco’s. Also, fair warning, he’ll probably try to get into your pants and even if you’ve already fucked...say no. He’ll feel guilty if you accept.” 

Peter felt like he had heard that people who experienced intense trauma were sometimes prone to overtly sexual behavior. Wade was already overtly sexual on a normal day but he knew he’d have said no even without Weasel’s advice. Having some warning, however, was nice. 

“Okay, thanks for the advice, Weasel. I’ll call you tomorrow with an update,” Peter said, glancing back towards the bedroom. 

“Good, hey, listen, text me your address and I’ll order his favorites to be delivered,” Weasel mumbled, sounding distracted. 

Peter thought about fighting on principal but knew his bank accounts would thank him. “Thanks, Weasel, you’re a good friend.” 

Weasel grunted. “Don’t mention it, kid. Seriously, never mention it.” 

Peter felt better once he hung up. Looking through his cabinets to tide the man over until the food came. His eyes lit up when they landed on the box of hot chocolate packs MJ had brought over during their movie night. 

“Perfect,” he whispered, grabbing two mugs. Once the cups were ready, he made his way back to his room. “Want some hot chocolate, Wade?” 

The man, who looked very cozy propped up on the wall with the blanket wrapped around him, perked up, interested. “With little marshmallows?” he whispered, making Peter laugh. 

“What kind of noob do you take me more, Wade Wilson? Of course!” he smiled, waiting for the man to unwrap his arms from the blanket. 

His hands were just big enough to wrap around the warm mug. Peter scooted closer so that their shoulders were touching and focused on the cartoon. He let the man drink some of the warm beverage before finally breaching the subject that had been on his mind. “So, can I clear something up before we just fuse with the bed for the weekend?” he asked gently, giving a sweet smile to the man. 

Wade looked up at him, somewhat hesitant. “Sure.” 

Good, he was at least a little more verbal now. Peter set his cup on the bedside table before wrapping his arm around the man’s shoulders. “I called Weasel to ask how I can support you and he mentioned something that I want to set a boundary on,” he soothed, nuzzling the man’s cheek to keep him calm. “I want you to be healthy and feel safe but I don’t feel comfortable doing anything sexual until you feel better, okay? It’s not like I don’t want you to fuck me senseless, because-trust me!-I do...but you need to focus on your mental health.” 

Wade was quiet for a second before nodding. “Okay, I respect that.” 

Peter kissed the man’s head tenderly. “I am completely here for you as long as you need me, Wade. I’ll give you all the hugs, cuddles, kisses and food you need. I’ll listen to you cry, bitch, moan and rant until my ears fall off, okay? No shame and we don’t have to ever talk about this again if that’s what you want,” he clarified, allowing the man to rest his head against his shoulder. 

“Okay, I just...sorry,” Wade whispered, sounding a little embarrassed. 

Peter took the man’s empty mug and set it beside his. “Scoot over,” he said, cuddling them up in the blankets with his arm wrapped under Wade’s head like a pillow. “You listen to me, Wade Wilson, and listen well. You are not a burden. You never asked for _anything_ in return when you took me in that night after the botched mission and I’m not either. We’re not just fuck buddies, Wade, we’re friends. I’m here for you all weekend.” 

Tension flooded out of Wade’s body as he looked up with those big brown eyes full of fear and anxiety. Peter had _never_ seen the man look like that and it broke his heart. He couldn’t help the urge to lean down and kiss him so he didn’t. Wade gripped at his shirt desperately, returning the kiss fervently. 

Peter was a little worried that he might be sending off the wrong signal but when they pulled away, Wade settled back onto his chest. It felt nice to just lounge that he totally forgot he was still in his Spider-Man suit. He needed to change out of it but Wade just seemed so comfortable that he couldn’t bring himself to move him. 

Looking down at the man, he noticed that his eyes were starting to get heavy. Peter decided to wait until the man was asleep to slip off to get changed out of his suit. Hopefully, the food would be here by then too because Wade would surely wake up starving. 

The man cuddled a little closer to Peter, pulling the weighted blanket up over the both of them. “Thanks, Petey,” he mumbled, so softly Peter almost missed it. 

“You’re welcome, Wade,” Peter smiled, kissing the man’s head gently. 


End file.
